Bridges
by reapersama101
Summary: Dana Bridges, sister of Harry Bridges aka 'Protector of La Push', has learned the lesson needed to be learned; love. Watch as Harry and Dana live to forgive and Embry and Dana live to love. Imprint story; EmbryxOC. T for now.


While the others chit-chatted around me, I could only stare at him. I hadn't seen him in over…two months now? Once he hit eighteen he was out of our house, leaving his fucked up fifteen year old sister standing on the porch, too shocked to even say goodbye.

_"Where do you think you're going?" My mother's voice rang out loud as church bells against the wind. I furrowed my brows as I carried the single thick bag of groceries in my hand. "I'm moving out!" Harry's voice exclaimed. I frowned even steeper at this as I glared at the screen door. "Harold Bridge, what the hell are you talking 'bout?" My mother exclaimed once again. I made my way to the door to watch the scene unfold rather than merely listen to it. If I was going to eavesdrop, I was going to do it right. _

_"I'm eighteen now, mother. I am allowed to move out WITHOUT your permission." Harry accented the word 'without' loudly. I blinked at the sight before me. My mother stood at the counter, her hand clutching a torn dishcloth while my brother stood just beside the table with two duffel bags in hand. He'd changed over the past year or so. Harold Bridge…the mystery of my brother. He seemed to have fallen in with the wrong crowd, though not because others thought of them as drug-abusers. No; I didn't believe for one second that "the Protectors" used drugs. If they did, La Push would be in havoc. In his illness I had watched Harry as his sister because my mom had been working. _

_I had seen how his legs and arms had grown longer right before my very eyes and how he had filled out from his lanky stubby form. Now my brother was hanging around Sam and his gang and he never seemed to leave their sides. Harry only stood by the table and though I didn't disapprove of "the Protectors", I couldn't quite approve of what they'd done to my brother. Harry used to have long hair that he would let me braid (sometimes) and he used to wear jeans and t-shirts that I could borrow. He didn't have those anymore. Now my brother only bought jeans that he chopped up and he didn't wear shirts anymore. He cut his hair so that it was too short for me to braid. He got a tattoo and though it was the crest of our ancestors I did not approve of it. _

_And what got me the most was that…he ignored me. Usually when Harry had an issue he would come to me, the level-headed one. He would come to me for advice and to talk despite our three-year age difference. Now he didn't even say 'good morning' to me in the mornings. In fact, if I didn't notice him at the dinner table once a week, I would've thought he'd already moved out. _

_Harry's eyes remained cold as he stared at my mom. I knew that sometimes they would get in fights but… _

_"I'm moving out." _

_And with that my brother turned on his sandaled heel and dashed off directly past me. I stared a moment, caught in shock as my brother left through the forest rather than any road. My brother was a mystery to me. _

Harry laughed along with his friends at some joke that I was outside of. "Dane…Dana!" Sarah cried out from beside me. I jumped as though shocked as I finally realized Sarah had been trying to catch my attention. I blinked at my friend as I turned my entire body in her direction on the log beside me, only a fire away from the Protectors. "Hmm?" I answered in a hum as my eyebrows leapt up. Sarah rolled her eyes at me before she raised her own eyebrow. "Quit staring," She said simply. It was my turn to roll my eyes at her clipped answer. I could never explain anything about this situation to her. Sarah was an only child.

"I was wondering whether you needed a ride home tonight." Sarah implied as she stroked her hand on Henry's knee. Sarah and her boyfriend had been hole-and-sticking since their One Month Anniversary, over three months ago. "No, I'll hike," I answered as I turned to glare into the embers of our dying fire. Too many people were falling asleep and soon they'd be gone. I was usually the one left to put out the fire. Sarah looked a bit unsure but one nibble at her ear (from Henry) brought her right back into her haze. Sarah was a beautiful girl, really, with her long mane of thick black hair that fell to her hips. She constantly wore her hair in a set of pigtails over her small chest. Sarah was a bit taller than me and yet shorter than most at 5'6. Her own russet skin glimmered in the fire with the amount of time she'd spent here. Her hazy mahogany eyes looked up dazedly as she reveled in Henry's touch.

Henry was a heart-stopper in himself. He held a thick mass of inky tendrils that fell to his chin while his eyes were a stony hazel; the same color of Harry's eyes. I found myself examining the tattered pair of low-hanging jeans that hung at his hips and the baggy gray t-shirt that hung limply on his chest. A set of black-rimmed dog-tags chimed every time he nibbled at Sarah's ear. Meanwhile she was gowned in some faded-to-smoky black strapless top and a denim skirt that merely reached mid-thigh. Both of their feet were bare as were everyone else's on the beach. Practically no one wore shoes in this town and that was fair; it was a very natural reservation.

Meanwhile I knew what I looked to them. I was the child of an albino woman and a Quileute man. This resulted in my long black hair and my pale-as-snow flesh. I was also dashed into a short height of 5'1 and my own set of inset stone-colored eyes. Many told me I was the weirdest and most beautiful of all Quileute descendants. I could only believe I was the weirdest.

I had shifted into my usual pair of sagging jeans and a faded Tigers jersey. My own raven-flavored mane was dropped into a mass of pencil-straight strands that were flung over my small chest. I watched on in intrusion as the two had their intimate moment. "Please leave me before you conceive a baby before my very eyes." I requested monotonously as I turned to face the licking flames of the fire. Sarah gave a strange high-pitched giggle before I heard the shuffling and felt the shift of the log beneath me. I suppose they left.

And soon I was alone.

It wasn't that I didn't like being alone. In fact, I prefer to be alone. It leaves me to my thoughts and my thoughts constantly leave me satisfied with my theories of the world's mysteries. However some of the time I came up with the most ridiculous and frightening theories and they leave me afraid and paranoid.

I allowed my eyes to fall out of focus as I glared at flames. The world became blurry however I barely noticed as I was soon entranced with my thoughts. I started with a fantasy. What would it be like to be an author? What would it be like to win a million dollars? What would be it be like to invent a world-changing electronic? As my mind reeled through the scenarios I barely heard the sound of water nearby. Though this was a beach, the sound alerted my senses back into focus and I soon found myself staring as Seth Clearwater and Quil Ateara finished putting out their own fire. The others were gathering their loved ones and preparing to leave. Even Harry was gathering his sleeping friends to make sure they didn't wake up alone.

I watched for a moment, staring at the unnoticing beings that had piqued my intrigue for years. After a moment I was satisfied that they wouldn't look my way and I turned to face the dying flames. I sat, unmoving, as the orange slowly died to a licking blue. And then all was pitch black.

**PART TWO:**

"Danny! Wool you hell me?"

I smiled at the small girl beneath me. I had always been afraid of children, afraid I would drop them if I picked them up, however when I visited the smallest of the Amber family I couldn't resist small little Claire. Despite my irrational fear of stepping on the five year old girl or dropping her from my arms, I felt as though Claire could be held in my arms and be safe. Her large chrysalis blue eyes stared at me, wide in her plea as I only offered a small shrug to confirm that I would indeed help the girl.

"I will indeed, Claire," I answered. Claire smiled at me as I stepped through the door. "I wanna go to Auntie Em's!" Claire cried out, suddenly clear as a bell. _The Protectors' den. _I recognized instantly. I knew I would be an outsider to them once I stepped through that door however I could believe that Claire would be disappointed if I didn't take her to see her Aunt Emily Uley and her unofficial big brother, Quil Ateara Jr. "I suppose I could walk you there," I answered the small girl as I turned to her mother for permission.

"Oh, dear savior of mine!" Mrs. Amber exclaimed as she flung her arms around me. Claire's mother had a handful with Claire being her daughter. Claire, though a wonderful girl, happened to be as stubborn as she was determined as energetic as a squirrel (on crack). Mrs. Amber still was a beautiful woman though circles marred beneath her eyes, similar to bruises. They were the smallest of circles as Quil was always eager to step in to help. Her hair was unlike most Quileutes' as it held a more caramel flavor than the usual raven black. Her eyes were the inherited blue gene of Claire's and rimmed with a thick black sheathe. The woman was thin with wide hips and a beautiful ramrod posture. She wore a black oxford shirt and a set of jeans chopped to knee-length. The sleeves on her shirt were cuffed at the elbow while the collar was sprung open to reveal the silver chain around her neck.

"I'll have her back by seven." I reported to Mrs. Amber as I checked my watch. "Oh, will you? She's been dying to see you for a while! You haven't visited for so long, after all." Mrs. Amber accused playfully. Still the guilt rang into me as I turned down to look at the pouting five year old girl. She had her mother's caramel colored hair and wore a frilly pink dress that I would never be caught dead in if it so happened to twin one in my size. "I'll stay as long as you like, Claire," I answered to the little girl. Instantly her expression brightened with a smile the size of the Cheshire's.

"We'll see you at seven, Jen." I reminded Mrs. Amber as I plucked Claire from the floor. She giggled in my arms as I clenched my toes to assure that my flip-flops wouldn't trip me. I didn't want to fall with such a small fragile girl in my arms. "See ya later, Dana." Mrs. Amber replied with a short salute before retreating to the living room. I smiled at Claire in my arms before shutting the door behind us. "Wool you pay pinches wit Quil and me?" Claire asked. Translation: "Will you play princess with Quil and me?" "But of course, malady," I answered with the tiniest of curtsies. Claire giggled again as she looked up at me with large eyes. "You can be the Worrier and Quil can be the Pinch." Claire fantasized. Translation: "You can be the Warrior and Quil can be the Prince."

"Oh, definitely; I would love to fight dragons if it meant getting Quil to you." I answered. This elicited another childish giggle from the adventurous child. After a little while of walking and fantasizing of our game, Claire and I arrived at the ratty house I had only visited on small occasions with Claire or to pick her up. In my few times here only Sam, Emily and Quil had ever been here. Now, from the noises emanating from within the house, the entire clan of Protectors seemed to be here. "It appears Quil isn't the only one here." I chuckled to the girl as I began up the rickety house. The old house was faded white yet stable in the manner that Sam would never have Emily live in one house that would not be (stable). Though it wasn't much to look at, it would stand.

Claire leapt from my arms and instantly dashed around the screen door to enter the house of bustling boys. Emily, Kim and a small amount of others appeared to be the only women associated with the Protectors. I continued to walk up the steps and into the house. I found myself smiling at the sight of Claire held in Quil's arms as he tickled her delightedly. Not one of them, not even Harry who sat at the table between Jared and Seth, appeared to have noticed me. Finally Emily was the one to break the trance.

"Oh, Danielle!"

All eyes turned to peer at the girl who had seemingly invaded their den. However none of the gazes appeared to be as threatening or as unwelcoming as I had expected. I smiled calmly to Emily who stood, per usual, beside the oven, awaiting her latest creation. "Jen was busy and Claire wanted me to play with her; I hope I'm not intruding." I answered genuinely. Emily only grinned at this, relieved for some odd reason. "No, no, no; the boys were just coming by for their ritual _feeding_." Emily joked as she whipped a dishcloth at one of the boys who attempted to sneak a cookie.

I chuckled at the joke as I jammed my hands in my pockets. The room still clamored on though not as it had before I'd entered. Now the occasional glance was sent my way and the laugh was only occasional whereas it had seemed to be continuous before I had come in. Each boy looked very much the same though there were subtle differences. "We have our game picked out, Quil." I chuckled as Claire was released from his death-grip. Claire grinned wildly as Quil took on an amused expression. "And what's that?" Quil chuckled as he turned back to Claire. She giggled as she twirled in her dress, allowing the pink ruffles to float. "Pinches!" She exclaimed. I laughed along with a few others as Claire gazed up at Quil.

"You're the pinch and Danny's the Worrier!" Claire exclaimed. I chuckled as Quil raised his eyebrows at me. "Have you heard that? I'm the Warrior; I'm here to escort you to your dear princess." I played as I allowed a brief courteous bow. Quil gave a snort before nodding. "Alright; let's see how you are up against the evil Three-Headed Dragon," Quil announced in an ominous exclamation. I grinned as some 'ooh's went up from Seth and Jared, the two who seemed to be the most playful other than Quil when he was around Claire. "That sounds adventurous," I chuckled as I stepped beside Claire and held out my hand. She grinned before accepting it.

"The Princess and I must converse first." I chuckled as Claire giggled. We stepped into the empty living room (everyone appeared to be awaiting their food) and I took a seat at the couch. "Where are you going to hide, Princess?" I whispered to the small girl. Claire giggled before reaching in to whisper in my ear, her hand cupping to escape any lip-reading exposure. "I wanna hide in da guest womb causes." Claire whispered to me. I smiled as I mentally translated. Translation: "I want to hide in the guest room closet."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," I whispered as I smiled to the girl. Claire grinned back, exposing the two missing teeth in her front top set. "Go hide and I'll escort him past the traps as soon as possible." I whispered to the child. She nodded eagerly before rushing off. "The give-up word is 'pinches'!" I called up to the girl. She grinned down the stairs at me before nodding and heading off, her skirt and hair waving like a flag. I heard the quiet shut of the door to the guest room before I heard the creak of the floorboards and the silent shut of the closet door. I smiled as I headed to the kitchen where Quil awaited to be escorted. And so the game began.

**PART THREE: EMBRY'S PoV:**

_Claire should be at Em's by now. _Leah thought.

_Great; that means that Quil's gonna be off playing God-knows-what. Who knows! Maybe Claire's gotten into playing Mob-boss (again). _I directed my thought back. Leah directed a wolfy scowl in my direction. Her gray fur, matted with darker shades, seemed to cloud her entire small figure (well, she was smaller than the rest of the Pack). Her deep inset chocolate eyes constantly clouded over when she thought of her Imprint, Drake.

Leah Clearwater had Imprinted a little over two years ago, three years after the Vampire War. Or so it had been claimed; all that really happened there had been a few creepy leeches paid a visit to Bella and Edward Cullen along with their daughter, Renesmee. The only reason that the Pack was even involved was because Jacob had first been in love with Bella then Imprinted on Renesmee, the half-vampire child.

Everyone expected at least one life to be taken and yet all that appeared to happen (to outsiders at least) was an intense stare-down between Edward Cullen and Aro of the Volturi (leech royalty clan). The Volturi Guard had come because they suspected that Renesmee had been human at a point in time then Turned to the lifestyle of a leech. I hadn't believed that she was naturally born either at first but it appears that Ed's got a few swimmers after all.

Leah gagged on air as she overheard my thoughts. _I do not need to hear that at any point in life. _Leah snipped at me. Though she was still a bit…harsh, Leah was better than her state before Drake came into her life. Back before, she seemed to be getting bitterer by the day what with seeing Sam Uley every day and living in his mind. Leah and Sam (our Pack Alpha) had dated before he had Phased and it appeared they truly did love each other. Fate had another cruel plan though. After Sam phased he Imprinted on Emily Young, allowing himself to fall for the woman and fall out of love with Leah. Seeing as Emily coincidentally happened to be Leah's cousin and nearly her best friend, Leah felt cheated out of it. It was understandable but she drove bitterness to a new level and it annoyed us all.

Leah snapped a growl at my thoughts before turning on her paws and trudging away. She was going to head back to Sam's and Emily's house to check in before she headed off to her and Drake's apartment. They were now engaged and happily (sickeningly) living together. I shrugged my shaggy gray fur before deciding to Phase on the spot.

Though the snap in my joints had at first been painful in my early years of Phasing, they were now reassurance that at least part of me was human, part of me was vulnerable. That was unusually comforting for me; to know that I had bones that could break, to have a heart that could break, and to have a mind that could think. I usually loved the adrenaline of being in wolf-form, prowling the forests for a leech-prey to pounce on. But since we haven't had any leeches dare come by, something just felt…empty. As sappy as that sounds, it's definitely true. It's not like I'm taking it too hard to heart or anything but it feels as if I'm not satisfied with any of the girls that the guys suggest. I don't know what I'm searching for but I'm definitely searching for it.

As I finally stood to my full height of 6'4, the chill caught onto me well. I reached down, untying the set of cut-offs from around my ankle. You could easily tell that they'd been stretched too far for their liking however this was the only way we could keep track of our clothes. Without our clothes off they would shred and without tying them to our ankles it took forever to find them in the forest. I jogged to the last area I'd seen through Leah's thoughts and soon found her standing, impatiently waiting for me. The woman was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"'Lax, Leah; Drake's fine and you don't need to see him every second of the god-fucking day." I chuckled to my fellow Pack member. Leah narrowed her eyes in a glare and let out a feral growl from the back of her throat. We jogged back to the house before it came into view. The entire Pack was there, I could see, but I could hear and smell one other person…I'd smelt them before…

Curious as hell, I stepped forward as the scent erupted in my nostrils. I nearly gagged aloud. It wasn't a bad scent at all but too much of a scent can overwhelm us. Still, it was fairly easy to stand this smell. It smelt sweet…the scent of caramel…along with the scent of salt. The scent reminded me of the usual spray you were welcomed with over at First Beach. Sea salt…it was beautiful. The scent was utterly entrancing. I glanced over at the table, eager to find the source of the scent. All I could find was Jared, Harry and Seth sitting at the table, a hand of cards dealt to each of them with the stack in the center. I didn't bother to try and figure out what card game they were playing. But…Harry looked a bit down.

"What's up?" I questioned. Harry was like Seth in the matter that they usually remained calm and happy. Seth snorted from his seat at the edge of the table nearest to Harry. Jared answered with Seth continued chuckling. "Dana's playing with Claire and Quil." Jared chuckled along as he played a card. I furrowed my brows before remembering just who Dana was. Danielle Bridge was Harry's younger sister by about three years. This made her a couple of years younger than me, maybe two or three years younger.

I also knew that Harry's been avoiding his younger sister like the plague. He says that he'd be too tempted to move back home and his mom had been pressing too much. Harry knew that he should involve his family the least as possible, for their own safety, and his mom had gotten too close to the fire of his secret; of all our secrets. I sighed at this and wrinkled my nose in distaste. And just like that…the scent was re-welcomed into my system. _I have to find that scent… _I thought desperately. The scent was so entrancing; in just seconds of smelling it, I was addicted to it.

I shuddered silently, feeling the tremble through my chest that had nothing to do with anger or Phasing. Such an enticing scent had such a power over me. Without another word I decided to follow my descent into addiction. I could tell it was a person by the extra beating heart, the extra breathing. I made my way through the hallway that led to the living room and towards the stairs. This person was upstairs… I had to be there. I slowly made my way up the stairs, desperate to get to this person. Each stair creaked beneath my feet, alerting anyone of my presence. Still, no one seemed to notice the haze I was in.

As I made my way closer to the scent and the heart, a squealing noise echoed throughout the hallway. "Quil! Keel da dagger!" Claire squealed as I made it halfway up the stairs. Then it rang out…so beautiful… "I'll kill the dragon for you and Quil, Claire." A voice announced. Such a voice held so much…so much strength, so much beauty. Though it was soft and gentle, exposing the fragileness of this person it was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. Every leech voice combined would sound like nails on a chalkboard compared to hers…

Then I was at the top of the steps. I made my way through the hallway, pausing outside the guest bedroom door. In here was where the scent was strongest, the voice the loudest. I pressed my palm against the cracked doorway and pushed the doorway open…

Only to be whipped by a belt.

**A/N: Chapter One of…hmm, I've come up with a name already so read the top! I don't own Twilight however I do own Dana and future creatures *wink*. Please keep your eyes peeled. **


End file.
